


in which Roger is definitely a disaster bi

by SmittyJaws



Series: R2J AU [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Light Angst, Multi, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: Roger doesn’t like to think of himself as a disaster bi. And yet, he’s living the most disaster trope of them all — falling for his roommates. And not even falling for one, butboth.
Series: R2J AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	in which Roger is definitely a disaster bi

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my R2J AU, which is Roger Taylor x Robert Plant x Jay Marin (my ace!OFC). Originally written in December for my Advent fic calendar on Tumblr.

Roger doesn’t like to think of himself as a disaster bi. He’s a _chaotic_ bi, thank you very much, not prone to living his life as a hot mess (despite what a lot of people seem to assume about him). And yet now, he’s living the most disaster trope of them all — falling for his roommates. And not even falling for one, but _both_.

Ever since the night of the Brownie Incident, he’s been noticing things. How often Jay cuddles up to either himself or Robert (or sometimes between them both) when watching movies, and how adorable he thinks it is. How thoughtful Robert is; tossing a blanket on him when he falls asleep on the sofa.

…how unfairly attractive he finds them.

Jay will wear a low back cut tank top to bed, and even though her hair covers most of the exposed space, Roger finds his breath catching when he thinks about how much she trusts them both to wear something like that and know they won’t try anything. Robert wearing half- to completely unbuttoned shirts is nothing out of the ordinary, but Roger’s mouth still goes a bit dry when Robert asks his opinion on an outfit before heading out.

He finds himself modifying some of his more snappish behaviours. He’ll still call them out when Jay leaves dishes unwashed or Robert tosses his jackets over the back of a chair instead of hanging them up, but he’s trying to be nicer about it; phrasing it as a polite request (even if it is through gritted teeth) instead of going into a rant.

(Hey, he might be falling for them, but that doesn’t mean he’ll gloss over their faults. He’s not _that_ much of a disaster.)

He’ll even admit that he’s occasionally jealous of them. They, of course, have no clue that he feels the way he does, so they’re continuing on as though nothing has changed; Robert going on dates and hooking up whenever he feels like it, and Jay going on dates of her own and doing whatever it is she does instead of hooking up. He doesn’t want to admit that he gets a dull pain in his chest when Jay talks about how sweet a date was, or that he feels oddly resentful of the men and women that Robert brings home.

He sighs. At least _one_ of them is a functional bi. Robert’s living his best life, and here Roger is, internally griping about how he wishes Robert wasn’t bringing home strangers (and maybe about how he sometimes wishes he could be in one of those strangers’ places).

And yet, no matter how much he dislikes the way things are, he’s too much of a coward to say anything — too worried about what? Rejection? Dismantling the status quo? Ridicule? Admitting he’s in love with two people equally and doesn’t know what to do? All of the above?

He tries going on a few dates of his own; maybe he’ll break this weird mindset he’s in if he tries to get over them. But all he seems to do is draw comparisons — this girl’s eyes remind him of Robert’s, but Robert’s are more vivid and deep; this guy has a sense of humour like Jay, but the random things she comes up with to amuse him never feel forced…

He has it _bad_.

Roger stops bringing people home after the first couple of weeks, and by a month in, he’s just dropped out of the dating scene altogether, too unsatisfied. Robert and Jay are, naturally, oblivious to this (though Jay does comment that she’s had more luck in being able to bring people by the flat due to not being sexiled as often, and that makes Roger want to facepalm).

He wishes they’d notice that he clearly wants them. He makes a point to wear more of the shirts Jay’s said he looks good in; tousles his hair in a way that’s had Robert giving him a nod of approval in the past, and yet, nothing. They compliment him on the looks, but there’s nothing in their mannerisms or subtext that indicates that there’s anything there besides platonic appreciation.

Somehow, he finds that two months have passed this way, now putting them at the halfway mark for their 6 month cohabitation bet. At first, Roger’s shocked. The first month had seemed to crawl; no one truly happy with the situation, and everyone’s own tics and habits aggravating everyone else. But now things have settled somewhat, and all Roger can think of is the reminder that this is all going to be a fleeting memory anyway. They’ll move out and back into their own separate places and go their own ways, unaware of what’s going on with Roger’s ridiculously mixed-up emotions.

Maybe it’s for the best, he tells himself. Maybe he’s not meant to end up with them; it’s hard enough trying to manage one love in your life, let alone two. For all he knows, they’ll just laugh (or worse, be disgusted) at the fact that he wants them both. He likes to think they wouldn’t be disgusted, but he can’t imagine the odds turning in his favour and that all three of them could possibly be in love with each other. Maybe this is a pipe dream, and moving apart in three months will help him get his life back on track.

But then Jay shuffles through the door, dejected after another date has apparently gone sour, and how can Roger say no to offering her some comfort? He beckons her closer and she gratefully collapses on the sofa beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he pulls her into a comforting side hug, murmuring words about how her date didn’t deserve her anyway.

Robert comes home soon after from work, barely giving a second thought to the proximity that Roger and Jay are in and groaning about a bad twinge in his shoulders, giving him a pleading look as he asks _could Roger possibly help him out with it, you give the best massages I swear._

And like the fool in love he is, Roger wants to help out if possible, so he nods and indicates for Robert to sit on the floor in front of him. Robert beams, thanking Roger as he takes the indicated seat, and Roger is sighing internally at how easily they fall into platonically domestic behaviour like this… but it means nothing to them, and everything to him.

Maybe this is the best he’s going to get; dispensing platonic shoulder rubs while Jay curls up into his side, slowly recalling the details of her evening while he and Robert nod in sympathy at appropriate parts.

Maybe he’ll never get anything more than this, but if so, he’ll make the most of every moment he’s able to have them both near him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also @smittyjaws on Tumblr!


End file.
